


No Hope

by dragonmist1028



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonmist1028/pseuds/dragonmist1028





	No Hope

The house is quiet. She's sitting on the floor,  surrounded by pictures, medical bills, and baby clothes. It's been two years. Fertility treatments, moments of hope, then crushing disappointment. Every time.  
And this had been her last chance. Her husband had been killed in Afghanistan 6 months ago and they only had enough semen on hand for one more IVF treatment.  
She had gone in with so much hope. Surely the world wouldn't deny her this after it had already taken so much. But Dr. Branson had said that he would call if the results came back positive. It's been a week. Still no word.  
She knew in her heart the truth. It hadn't worked. She had nothing. She had sold pretty much all her possessions to afford the last IVF. She had to do it for Tim. He deserved to have a child to carry on his memory.  
No money, no husband, no child, no hope. She clutched his dog tags to her chest, his picture lying in front of her.  
The tears streamed down silently now. On and on.  
She drew a ragged breath. The gun felt cold and heavy in her hand.  
"I'm coming, Tim. I'm coming."  
...   
The house is silent again. The smell of gunpowder still heavy in the air.  
The silence is broken by a shrill ring. Then another.  
Click.  
"Amy? This is Dr. Branson. We just got your results in. Amy, it worked."


End file.
